Stories of Love at ORB High
by mysticXdevilz
Summary: Cagalli is a new student at ORB High…at her first day,he had so many suitors and on of them is Athrun. A little “love at first sight”and most of the teens. I think all of them have have there love adventures.so plz read and you’ll know. CxA KxL SxS plz RR
1. note!

Hey guys…

We are 'X-mysticprincess-X'..but know we are going to use this new acct.

Hey guys…

Sorry if we took long updating our fanfict… we were really busy last year…so we were not able to update and finish our story…

And by the way...

We are going to use this new account because we forgot the password and the email address of the old one…

So please subscribe to us again and please still read our work...

Thank you...

God bless.

Take care.

Authors. 


	2. chapter 1: welcome to ORB High

Note: we upload this again

Note: we upload this again.

(Okey…here goes…Hi everyone….this would be our first fic…maybe you're confuse why I use "our" instead of "I"…well this story is made up of three minds and imagination…hehehe…these are Abbie's ,Helen's and mine of course Gen….hehe…

Hope…you enjoy it….sorry for the inconveniences…hehehe…)

Disclaimer: we don't own gundam seed/destiny…but we wish we could…hehehe

­­­­­­­­­­­

**Summary**: Cagalli is a new student at ORB High…at her first day, he had so many suitors and on of them is Athrun… (A little "love at first sight")….and most of the teens (I think all of them have) have there love adventures….so read and you'll know.. CxA KxL SxSxL MxD SxY MxM MxA… you better check what's inside to see the other characters…

Pairing/cast:

Cagalli – Athrun Lacus – Kira

Stellar – Shinn – Luna Mirialia – Dearka

Shiho – Yzak Murrue – Mwu

Meyrin – Auel Meer Campbell

Nicol Amarfi Rey Za Burrel

Setting: ORB High

Chapter I: welcome to ORB High

First day of school on ORB High…..

"Mom, I have to go." Kira said while grabbing his things for school.

"Remember to meet your sister." His mother reminded.

"Okey Mom. Bye." And he drove his car off to school.

At school…..

"Hey Athrun!" he said while entering the classroom.

"Hey Kira, so, you're nearly late huh?"

"Yeah, because of the fan girls, you know." Kira sighed.

Flashback

"Kira, we love you!" shouted his fan girls.

"Lacus help!" and Lacus hid Kira into one of the classroom until the fan girls are gone.

"Thanks Lacus" he said as he went out the room.

"Okey gotta go. Bye." And Lacus went to the hallway.

'I wish I could be with you always like this' Kira thought.

End of flashback

"At least Lacus helped you" Athrun teased.

"Yeah" Kira said while blushing.

"So how are the two most popular boys doing?" Dearka teased.

"Fine, I guess" Athrun said sarcastically.

"Mr. La Flaga is here." Nicol cut off.

"Where the hell is the office (A/N: the school is so big and all of them are rich…)"Cagalli asked herself while roaming around the hallway.

"Lost?" a silver haired boy asked her.

"Yeah, I'm new here. I'm Cagalli,"

"I'm Yzak, nice to meet you" he introduced. (A/N: Yzak is not like Yzak….he's different.)

"So you know where the office is?"

'She's pretty cute.' Yzak thought.

"Hey! Yzak." He heard as he saw a hand waving in front of him.

"Yeah?" he said as he awake from his thoughts.

"Do you know where the office is?" Cagalli asked him again.

"Hmm… It's on the left on the end of that hallway." He answered.

"Okey, I have to go." She left Yzak who was once again lost in his thoughts.

'Cagalli huh?' he thought to himself.

Back to the class…

"Okey class let's start our lesson." Mr. La Flaga shouted at the students that seem to be very noisy. As the door opened, the students and Mr. La Flaga look at the person beside it.

"Joule, you're late." scolded Mr. La Flaga.

"Oh, sorry." is the only thing that came out of Yzak's mouth.

All of them wonder.

"I thought he would say, 'who cares?' or 'I know!'" Dearka teased him.

"Yeah, so what happened to him?" Kira said in wondering.

"Maybe we should ask him." Athrun suggested.

As Yzak went to his seat, he was interviewed by his friends.

"Hey man! What happened to you?" Dearka asked him.

"Nothing, I just met an angel on my way here."

"You mean Lacus?" Kira said with worry on his face.

"It's not Lacus; I know you like her so why would I be have in love with her!"

Kira blushed so deeply.

"So who is she?" Athrun asked with a deep thought on his face.

"I forgot her name but I remember her face." Yzak said while day dreaming.

"How would we know?" all of them frown.

"I'll just tell you when I meet her again." Yzak answered.

"Hey! Please stop talking. Mr. La Flaga is getting mad." Nicol cut off.

"Okey, we will." They answered.

Back to Cagalli…

Cagalli knocked at the door.

"Come in." someone answered.

She opened the door and saw the principal.

"Can I help you?" The principal asked.

"I'm just new here and I'd like to have my schedule." Cagalli answered.

"I'm Murrue Ramius and I believe you're Cagalli Yula Attha."

"I prefer to use the surname, Hibiki to hide my true identity". She suggested.

"Ok. I'm pleased to meet the orb princess here. This is your schedule." Ms. Ramius said as she handed Cagalli a piece of paper.

"Enjoy your stay, Cagalli Yula Hibiki" and she smiled to the student.

"Thanks" she answered.

Just then a student passes by as she opened the door, Murrue called the student who happened to be Lacus.

"Ms. Clyne, could you accompany Ms. Hibiki, since you have the same schedule."

"Ok" Lacus answered.

"I'm Cagalli Yula Hibiki, you can call me Cagalli."

"And I'm Lacus Clyne, nice to meet you."

And they went to their classroom.

A/N: so this is it…our first fict and the first chapter…so hope you like it…

Please send as your review and you suggestions…to make it more better…thanks...

Stay tuned for the next chapter…so long….have a nice day…


	3. Chapter 2:love at first sight

Note: it is just like the old one

Note: it is just like the old one.

A/N: hi everyone… sorry if the first was short….and the summary sucks too….

Well this is the second chapter….hope you like it….please read and review…

Thanks… have a nice day…..

Chapter II: Love at First Sight

Lacus entered the room leaving Cagalli outside. Kira blushed when he saw Lacus. She whispered something to Mr. La Flaga that made Kira a bit jealous. Then she returned to her seat.

"Ok class, you have a new classmate, you can come in now." Mr. La Flaga announced.

The door opened revealing a girl with blonde hair and amber eyes. She went in front of the class and introduce herself while her classmates were still amuse, especially, Athrun. The boys howl, while the girls just watch her.

"It's her!" Yzak shouted.

"What do you mean?" Athrun wondered.

"The girl that I met"

"Okay class please shut up and let her introduce herself." Said while Mr. La Flaga stopping the noise.

"Okay, you may continue."

"I'm Cagalli Yula Hibiki, nice to meet you." She said as she smiles to them. Everyone admire her, while Athrun is having fantasies about her.

When Kira heard her name, he fell on his seat, which caught everyone's attention.

"Cagalli?!" Kira shouted.

"Hey Kira, how are y—"She didn't finish her sentence because Kira ran towards her and hugged her. Both girls and boys are glaring at them because of this.

How could Kira know her, and I don't? Athrun thought in jealousy.

"Could you two stop that, we are in class, you may continue that later." Mr. La Flaga teased them.

"Oh, sorry." Kira said while pulling off his hands around Cagalli.

"Kira, return to your seat!"

"Ok" he answered as he went back to his seat.

"So, where will I assign your seat?" Mr. La Flaga said confused.

Athrun raised his hand.

"There is a spare seat on my left, I will just transfer there so Ms. Hibiki can seat between Kira and me."

"Nice suggestion, Athrun."

'_Maybe she has a relationship with Kira, I will not interfere.' _Athrun though sadly.

Then Cagalli went to her seat. "Thanks, Athrun."

And she smiled that made Athrun blushed.

But some of his girl fans gave her a glare.

"How could she sit beside Athrun?!" Luna angrily said to her friends.

"How dare her!" Meer shouted.

"So let's continue our lesson!" Mr. La Flaga shouted as he began writing on the blackboard without noticing the conversation happening in Kira's group.

"So, Kira who is she? Your girlfriend?" Dearka teased while Yzak and Athrun are waiting for his answer.

"She is just a special person to me." Kira answered. said as he winked at Cagalli, who also winked at him in return.

Yzak and Athrun just felt that they were the unluckiest persons on earth.

And soon the bell rang.

"Hey Cagalli, let's go to the cafeteria." Kira invited.

"I'll just follow; I have to talk to Lacus." She answered.

As Kira heard Lacus' name, he blushed a bit.

"Ok" Then Kira and his friends left.

"Hey Lacus" Cagalli greeted.

"Oh Cagalli, so how are you?"

"I'm just doing fine, by the way, thank you for your kindness this morning"

"It's okay, don't mention it. So you know Kira, huh?" She asked hoping that she will get a good answer.

"Well yeah. Could you help me find my locker?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Hey Lacus." Just then, two girls approach them.

"Hey, Meet Cagalli"

"I'm Cagalli Yula Hibiki, pleased to meet you."

"I'm Mirialia Haww, just call me Milly."

"And I'm Shiho Hafnesfuss."

Mirialia and Shiho went to the cafeteria, while Lacus and Cagalli find their lockers.

"Hey Cagalli, what number is it?"

"It's 1624"

"Found it, it's beside Athrun's." Lacus smiled as she found it.

"Thanks Lacus." She put her things to the locker.

"Let's go to the cafeteria."

"Okay."

At the cafeteria…

"Lacus, you can join us along with Milly and Shiho." She thought for a while because of Kira, her secret crush, will eat with her.

"Hey. That's a good idea." Milly cut off.

"Okay, let's go."

Kira was busy chatting with his friends when he saw two hands covered his eyes.

"Guess who?" the owner of the hands asked.

"Hmmmm…Cagalli?" he guessed.

"That's right." Cagalli answered.

This made Lacus, Athrun and Yzak jealous.

'Why is she so close to Kira?' Athrun thought.

"Hey, sit here and eat your food."

"I brought some friends with me." She said with a smile.

'It's Lacus.' Kira thought.

"Hey guys come and sit with us." Dearka invited.

And the girl joins the group. While they are eating, Dearka suddenly ask a question to Kira.

"So, Kira, do you really have a relationship with Cagalli."

"Well, yeah." Kira unexpectedly answered.

Lacus, Athrun, and Yzak choke.

"What?" all of them shouted.

"What's wrong?" Kira asked.

SMACK

He felt someone hurt him on his head.

"What was that for, Cagalli?" Kira asked.

"They are thinking the wrong thing." Cagalli replied.

The group just watches the two argue. Then Cagalli clung on Kira's back and whispered something. This makes the three jealous again. Then they heard Kira laugh.

"So you're thinking that Cagalli is my girlfriend?" Kira laugh.

"Well, yeah." They answered, all looking puzzled.

"See, I told you." Cagalli boast.

"Cagalli is my sister." He cleared to all of them.

"WHAT?!"

"She is my sister, twin basically"

All of them look at each other, confused.

"Why do you have different surnames?" confused, Milly asked.

"We were separated when we were born. I went to Yamato's, and she went to another family. Our true surname is Hibiki, the one that Cagalli is using." Kira explained.

The three felt relieved of what they heard.

"So she is your sister after all."

"Yeah, I haven't seen her for 3 years."

Then the bell rang.

"Let's go to our classroom before we get late."

Suddenly, Cagalli remembered something.

"I have to get my books in my locker."

"But someone must accompany you because you might get lost." Her brother said in a worried voice.

Athrun volunteered.

"I'll go with her. You can all go back to our classroom." He said while hiding his face, that was blushing.

The others went to the classroom.

Athrun and Cagalli are the only two left in the hallway.

After a few seconds of silence, Cagalli broke in.

"I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Cagalli."

"I'm Athrun Zala. Nice to meet you."

Cagalli smiled and shake her hand which made him blush.

"So you're Kira's best friend, huh?"

"Yeah, But I didn't know he has a sister."

"He's just like that."

In their classroom…

"Achooo!!" Kira sneezed.

"Maybe someone is talking about you." Dearka said.

"Here's my locker!"

"It's beside mine, huh?"

"Yeah"

She smiled then she opened her locker. When she opened it, some group of papers fell down.

"What's this?!" Cagalli shouted.

"Look, it's some kind of a love letter." He said, picking up one.

"It says, to dearest Cagalli." He read, hiding his grin.

"Let's pick it up before someone sees these."

They pick up all and gathered 18 love letters. Cagalli got her books and they went to the classroom.

"Hey, Cagalli!" Kira greeted.

"Hey" She greeted with confusion in her face.

"Hey Athrun, what did you do to her?" Kira asked staring at him.

"She found 18 love letters in her locker. Now she's thinking who would give them to her on her very first day in school." Athrun explained.

"What? Did you say eighteen?" Kira wondered.

"You're sister sure is pretty." Dearka teased.

"What do you think, Athrun?"

Cagalli and Athrun blushed.

"Hey stop that!" Kira said. Everybody laugh.

Their president Nicol announced. "Mr. La Flaga is busy so we have free time."

Then Lacus came, joining the group with a guitar.

"Does anyone know how to play the guitar?" Lacus asked.

"I do!" Kira said with a happy face and blushing cheeks. He gets the guitar, and asks "Who has a request?"

"Let Lacus choose a song to sing." Dearka shouted. Everybody in the group knows that Lacus has a great angelic voice, except for Cagalli (cause she's new) Kira started playing the guitar, and Lacus started singing _Dreaming of You_.

_Late at night when all the world is sleeping_

_I'd stay up and think of you_

_And I wish on the star_

_That somewhere you are thinking of me too_

_Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight_

_Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight_

_And there's no where in this world_

_I'd rather be_

_Than here in my room_

_Dreaming about you and me _

"They look cute together" Milly teased.

The two stopped. They began blushing because of what Milly said. Then Kira gave the guitar to Athrun.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Athrun asked confusedly.

"….I…Don't… Know… Play… it…" Kira answered, still blushing.

Athrun strum some of the strings, making some noise with the guitar. Just like making fun of it.

"I will just do something." Dearka excused herself.

All of their friends were ready to leave then Athrun played a song but it seemed like no one heard it until… Cagalli sings. They went back and listened & watched them.

_I'll be your dream; I'll be your wish,_

_I'll be your fantasy; I'll be your hope, _

_I'll be your love be everything that you need._

_I love you more with every breathe_

_Truly, Madly, Deeply do_

_I will be strong, I will be faithful_

_Cause I'm counting on a new beginning,_

_A reason for living, a deeper meaning, yeah_

_I want to stand with you on a mountain_

_I want to bathe with you in the sea_

_I want to lay like this forever_

_Until the sky falls down on me... _

This caught everyone's attention. They didn't know that Cagalli could sing.

Then Mr. La Flaga came.

"Nice song, Lovebirds." Said Mr. La Flaga.

The two looked at each other and blushed while remembering what their teacher said.

"Hey!" Kira said being an overprotective brother.

Everyone Laughed.

"Hey, lovebirds!" Milly called that made the two turn around. Then she stole a picture of the so-called lovebirds. The picture came out and they saw it.

"You two look cute together!" Lacus teased.

Milly showed the picture to everyone and they said the same thing.

"Okay class, back to your seats." Their teacher said and the students follow him.

They didn't notice Yzak glaring at Athrun because of jealousy.

Then the bell rang.

The students fixed their things and went home.

A/N: Please stay tuned for the next chapter…..please reviews…

Thanks to marahkrissian , Jade Valentine and ChildishVampire for their review…

Hope you enjoy it…

Hehehe…have a nice day…


	4. Chapter 3 mysticprincess and redknight

DISCLAIMER: WE DON'T OWN GUNDAM SEED

DISCLAIMER: WE DON'T OWN GUNDAM SEED. )

CHAPTER 3: MYSTIC PRINCESS and RED KNIGHT

While walking home, Athrun saw a paper and picked it up. It was a YM id. Reaching home, he immediately opens his YM and adds the YM id. When Cagalli opened her YM she saw an 'add-friend-request' tab. She adds the 'redknight'. Without knowing it was Athrun was the 'redknight' and it was Cagalli that Athrun had just been added with an id 'mysticprincess'. And now they begin to chat.

Redknight: hi…

Mysticprincess: hello. May I ask where u found my id??

Redknight: I just saw it in a piece of paper. But by the way can we be friends??

Mysticprinces: of course…why not

Redknight: I want to know you better…can you tell something about yourself?

Mysticprincess: of course…but u first

Redknight: ok.umm..people say im romantic guy but im still a single…

Mysticprincess:really??...wait…are u just single now or u haven't ha a girlfriend before?

Redknight:….i haven't…how about you?

Mysticprincess: umm.im still single…yet, I haven't had one

Redknight: really?! How come?!

Mysticprincess: because I have an overprotective brother

Redknight: Oh, I see

Mysticprincess: how about you? Why don't you have one? Despite being a romantic guy..why are you still single?

Redknight: um…cause I'm still searching for the right one..

Mysticprincess: Oh! I see.. I hope u will find her someday

From then on, 'redknight' and 'mysticprincess' became good friends and chatmates

* * *

A day at school…

"Class, sit down, I have something to say. "Mr. La Flaga said.

Then the class settled down.

"We will have project partners for this month. You will have to make a 12 inch house out of recycled materials"

The students cheered.

"Okay, let's choose your partners." Mr. La Flaga said as he showed a green and blue box.

"Girls, pick a number from the green box, while the boys pick from the blue one. This will show your partners."

The students followed their teacher.

"When I say your number, pls stand up."

The partners were…

Dearka x Milly

Yzak x Shiho

Kira x Lacus

Auel x Meyrin

Rey x Meer

Nicol x Luna

"Okay class, you can go on each other's houses, just be sure you'll be able to finish it."

I can go to Cagalli's house. Athrun thought.

Then the bell rang.

"You can all go home now."

* * *

Arriving at home, Athrun was happy remembering the project partners. Then he logged in his YM.

Mysticprincess: so how's school?

Redknight: just fine 

Mysticprincess: u seem so happy today

Redknight: well, yeah

Mysticprincess: why? What's the reason?

Redknight: I have a chance to be with my crush

Mysticprincess: so Mr. Romantic has a crush?

Redknight: yeah, is it against the law?

Mysticprincess: Not really. Do u want her to b your girlfriend?  
redknight: ….

Mysticprincess: ok, sorry, let's drop that topic

Redknight: so, what do u think I should do when I'm with her?  
mysticprincess: Hmm.. Just be yourself. Don't be afraid that she will not like u. If I were her, I want people who don't pretend.

Redknight: ok, I'll follow that thanks for the advice

Mysticprincess: sorry, I have to go. See you later

Redknight: ok, me too. Take care, princess.

Mysticprincess: sure, Mr. Romantic, same to you.

I hope I will meet you someday. Athrun thought.

* * *

The day came that Athrun went to Cagalli's house. She's living at her brother's house 'cause she don't want the others to know who she really was. On his way, he was really happy and the smile on his face can't be erased. But still he was nervous that it can be noticed in his face despite of his smile. Reaching the Hibiki's / Yamato's residence, he got more nervous and because of this, he decided to go home. As he is about to leave, Cagalli saw him and called out.

"Athrun!!" Cagalli ran to Athrun

Athrun was shocked as he looked in the window.

As to his surprise, Cagalli was there one or two inches close to his face. This made Athrun blush.

"Athrun, will you come out?"

"Sure, wait a sec.?" Then Athrun came out from his car.

As he came out, Cagalli immediately clung in his arm. Because of this, Athrun blushed more.

"Athrun, what took you so long? I was waiting for you for hours."

"I got in trouble. But it's fine now."

"I was the only one left here in the house."

"Huh? You're the only one left here in the house?" (Shocked and nervous)

"Yeah, what's wrong?"

"Nothing..." Still Cagalli's arm is clinging in Athrun's arm.

_I hope we could stay like this forever. _Athrun thought.

They reached the door and went inside. They immediately started their work by planning and designing the house.

"Cagalli"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"I just want to ask, where is Kira?"

"Ah. He's at Lacus' house, doing their project as well."

"So every time we are going to make our project, it'll be just the two of us?"

"Yup"

"Ok, let's proceed."

* * *

On the other hand, at lacus' house. They are planning their project. Many hours passed and they already made the walls of the house.

"Hey, Kira."

"Yes?"

"What do you want for snacks?"

"Uhmm, anything"

"Ok, wait a sec. I'll get our food."

_I wish we could stay like this forever. The way she cares for me and asks me sweetly. _Kira thought.

As Kira stayed day dreaming of him and Lacus. While she was busy preparing their snacks. Hours later, a strong rain came. Lacus and Cagalli decided to open the television and watched the news.

-Voice of the newscaster-

"It was a surprise the there will be a strong rain. It would stay here in our state for 2 days."

"Oh, gosh,!" Lacus said.

"There might be a blackout soon…" the newscaster said.

After that, the electricity blocked out. It thundered hard, this made Lacus and Cagalli embraced the boys. The boys got surprised upon embracing them, they both blushed.

_I hope this storm and thunder won't stop. _They thought.

"Cagalli, are you alright?"

"Kinda, sorry"

"No, it's okay. I think I should better go before the rain gets stronger."

"Okey, I think you better go."

* * *

Kira the storm and the thunder are strong. You better stay here."

"But how about Cagalli?"

"I think Athrun is already there. He could also stay at your house."

"But—."

"It is dangerous to go out. You better call him now."

"Ok. Wait a sec,"

With a hesitating mind and an agreeing heart, Kira couldn't do anything but to call Athrun. After three rings, Athrun picked up the phone.(he was about to leave when his phone rung.)

-Phone conversation-

"Athrun... Stay with Cagalli."

"Huh? Why? Can't you go home?

"Yup... Lacus doesn't want me to and also for you."

"But--."

"No, buts, just do it. Don't think of anything on my sister or else."

"Ok." After that Athrun reacted.

"Hey, what was that supposed to mean?"

"Just kidding. Be careful, ok?

"Ok. You too, don't do anything to Lacus…hehehe… just kidding... take care, bye?

"Thanks. Bye"

-End of phone conversation-

"So, what?" Lacus said.

"It's fine now." Kira said with a smirk.

* * *

At the Hibiki's house…

"Cagalli, your brother called"

"What did he said?"

"He told me that he can't come home because of the storm and Lacus doesn't want him and me to get in trouble."

"And…?"

"And he said, I should accompany you as he was gone, don't you mind it?"

"No, it doesn't bother. And besides, as you stay here, we can finish up our project."

"Yeah, you're right. So shall we get started?"

"Fine with me." Cagalli gave a beautiful smile to Athrun, tha made him blush again anf made his heart beat fast.

And they began their project.

_Now I could get a chance to be with my princess and maybe I could confess to her about my feelings. But wait, it's to early, we've just met. Athrun thought._


	5. Chapter 4: standed in love part 1

a/n: sorry guys. if we took a very long time before we update again..due to some school works..but right know we are planning to post at least 3 chapters because we are having our sembreak. well, please enjoy!

disclaimer: we dont own gundam seed.

Chapter IV: stranded in love

* * *

Chapter IV: stranded in love

"Hey Athrun" Cagalli said.

"Yeah, what is it Cagalli?" Athrun replied with a smile.

"The food is ready." Cagalli called him. And they both went to the kitchen.

"The power is still off." Athrun said in bother.

"Let's just light the candles before it gets dark."

They lit two candles on the table and they started to eat. (It's dark inside the house.)

_It's like were on a romantic date. _Athrun thought with a smirk.

"It's like we're on a romantic date." Cagalli suddenly said.

"Yeah." Athrun said while blushing.

After their lunch, Athrun cleaned the table and went to the living room while Cagalli is still washing the plates.

Then she also went to the living room.

"What's that sound?" she asked as she heard something.

"It's the radio on my Cellphone; we have to listen to the news." Athrun answered.

And Cagalli sat beside him that made him blush.

-Reporter-

"the storm is still raging our country and according to some researches and observation, it is still strong. So hold on folks, this can be your chance to be with your special one alone and stranded with each other. And good news for the students out there, there are no classes for two days."

_Maybe this could be my chance._ Athrun thought.

While listening, he blushed and giggled a little – a low one. But still Cagalli could hear it.

"Hey! Athrun, why are you giggling awhile ago?"

"Oh it's just nothing, I remembered someone."

"Who?"

"Your brother."

"Why?"

"Because of what the reporter had said. Maybe he's having a good time with lacus already." Athrun said.

Cagalli had something in mind that made her giggle.

Because of this, Athrun become confused.

"Cagalli, why are you giggling?" Athrun asked.

"Because of Shiho and Yzak, I remembered them" she answered.

"What about them?"

"Umm… they are partners in our subject, and we all know that they always have fight. And awhile ago, Shiho texted me that she with Yzak are doing their project."

"Yeah and so?" Athrun asked in confusion.

"I wonder what they are doing right now. All our parents decided to go to a vacation right? So they are alone and stranded for two days. And what if they become close because of the storm?"

"Maybe, but to think that they will just fight and fight and fight. But still, it may come true because they may have feelings for each other. Umm… I'm getting curious."

"Ah, me too, Athrun. I hope they could get along with each other and become a couple." Cagalli said wishing and hoping that it would really happen.

"I remember the first time they met." Athrun said while grinning.

-Flashback-

"Hey!" Shiho greeted

Yzak just glare at her

"What's with the look?" Shiho asked.

Yzak didn't answer.

"What's your name?" Shiho asked again.

Yzak just ignore her

"Hey, are you deaf? Im ju-" she was stopped by Yzak.

"If I answer you, will that make a difference?!" He shouted then he ran away.

_What's with him? I'm just asking his name. I thought he's a good guy._ Shiho thought.

"I hate him!" she shouted on her mind.

-End of flashback-

* * *

In Shiho's house (before the blackout)

"What the hell?" Yzak shouted as they hear the heavy rainfall.

"It's raining, Joule!" Shiho said.

"I know, woman. You don't have to tall me." He replied.

Shiho shut up and opened the TV.

(It's the same as Cagalli and Athrun's)

"What?! Three days?!" They shouted in unison.

Then the blackout occurred.

"We're so unlucky, it's your fault, you're shouting like a mad man, this must be our punishment, we're stranded together."

"What's the connection of shouting with the blackout, you stupid woman. And if I have a chance to pick whom to be stranded with, I wish it's Cagalli, not you!"

"As if I have a choice, woman!"

"Stop calling me woman, I have a name!"

Then they continued their project.

_So Cagalli is Yzak's crush. _Shiho thought.

* * *

Back to Cagalli and Athrun

"I wonder what's happening to them now?" Cagalli said.

Then both laugh off what they're thinking.

They decided to call Shiho and Yzak to know what they are doing.

-telephone conversation-

Ring….

Cagalli: Hello, Shiho?

Shiho: Hey, Cagalli, how are you?  
Cagalli: Just fine, is Yzak with you?

Shiho: Unfortunately, yes why?

Cagalli: Nothing, I just want to check out on what are you doing. (she said while laughing)

Shiho: Don't ask.

Cagalli: (giggling) I'm sure you two will get better together.

Shiho: That day will never come. Who the hell can get along with this old man?

Then Yzak yelled at Shiho/

"Who are you calling 'old man'?" Yzak shouted.

"Give me that phone." He grab the phone from Shiho.

-telephone conversation-

Yzak: who are you and what do you want?

Cagalli: Uhmm.. Yzak, chill. I'm just checking on you two. Sorry for interrupting.

Yzak:…..

(he can't speak a word because he heard Cagalli's voice.)

"Is that Yzak, can I talk to him?" Athrun asked.

Cagalli nodded and he grabbed the phone.

Athrun: Hi, Yzak, how are you doing?

_He is so lucky. He is always with Cagalli. _Yzak thought in jealousy.

Athrun: Hey Yzak, are you still there?

Yzak: Uh… yeah

Athrun: How are you with Shiho?

Yzak: Don't ask who would get along well with that woman?

Athrun giggled.

Then Yzak gave the phone to Shiho.

Athrun: Hey, Yzak.

Shiho: Sorry Athrun, he already left.

Athrun: What is his problem?

Then he gave the phone to Cagalli.

Cagalli: Hey, Yzak sure is mad.

Shiho: Yeah, he's really getting old.

Cagalli: (giggle) Ok, I have to go.

Shiho: Ok, Take care.

Cagalli: Tell Yzak that it's not good to be mad all the time.

Shiho: Ok bye.

Then Shiho hung up.

"Hey Yzak" Shiho started.

"What now?" Yzak answered.

"Cagalli said that it's not good to be mad all the time." She said.

"…Uh…Ok." The only word that came out from him.

_She's concern about me. _Yzak thought.

He didn't noticed that he's blushing.

_He's really in love with Cagalli. _Shiho thought after she saw him blushed.

* * *

well. one chapter is down again..please leave us some comments about our work..thank you.


End file.
